Sherlock: Picture
by Anneh2793
Summary: John sends Sherlock a picture by email. Only fluff, written as a challenge between me and my friend.


**Written as a challenge between me and my friend (Vikmik222). The challenge was to write a story that incorporated the picture of a cute fluffy kitten.**

**So, this is my version. A lot shorter than what I have written in the past, but I had to get it out of my system XD**

* * *

Sherlock opened his laptop starting his daily routine of checking emails. He was deleting emails one by one and stopped as he reached an email from John. He opened the email and stared a little in disbelief at the contents. There in front of him was a picture of a fluffy kitten wrapped in a fluffy blanket. He wasn't quite sure what it was all about and just saw the writing above the picture, 'Isn't it adorable, Sherlock?'. Sherlock couldn't help but ask John, "What's with the kitten, John?"

John, who was sitting in his usual chair looked up from over his paper. A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips, "Isn't it adorable?" A full grin was now plastered on his face. Sherlock, however, stayed in the same position with the same facial expression.

"But why did you send it to me?"

"It's just what people do, Sherlock."

Sherlock scoffed and went back to his laptop. Sherlock, mumbled something while looking at the photo again, "it is rather fluffy, a bit like your jumpers."

John, looked up from his paper again, slight confusion on his face, "What was that, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked away from his laptop again, looking at John, "Nothing, more a note to myself."

"I could've sworn I heard you mention something about my jumpers," stating as he slowly rose from his chair.

Sherlock watched him with great intensity as John slowly stalked towards him, "something about fluffiness too."

Sherlock blushed furiously and buried his head in John's stomach to hide the fact he was blushing. He inhaled deeply, before admitting, "I may have said something about your jumpers." He couldn't help but smile as John chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but bury his face deeper into John's jumper, gathering it up in his hands. The smell was purely unique, purely John and it couldn't be any better. John started moving away, Sherlock whimpering and looking up at John pouting.

John just looked down and smiled before reassuring, "I was just going to move to the sofa. You're very welcome to join me."

Of course Sherlock was going to follow. John was like a drug (but one that wasn't actually harmful). He needed his John 24/7. Plodding over to the sofa, he lowered himself down next to John and moved to lay on his side. He buried his face in John's jumper again.

"Comfy down there are we?"

"Mmf."

John chuckled again, moving his hand back into Sherlock's curls. They both knew they needed each other just as much as the other. Sherlock's love for John hurt so much, there was no way he could just tell John. There were the tiny things he appreciated like now. They way John would run his hand through Sherlock's hair or just be happy enough when he got Sherlock to eat or sleep. The tiny things mattered so much to his John. He knew he wasn't the best boyfriend and dragged John to hell and back and yet here he still was. He clutched onto John's jumper tighter, feeling his eyes beginning to sting. He squeezed his eyes tighter, relishing in the comfort of John.

John shifted his gaze to look down at Sherlock, "Hey, are you okay?" That typical soothing, caring voice enough to turn even Sherlock into a puddle.

"I'm fine, John. I was just thinking," came the reply, looking at John with those fragile eyes, "why do you love me, John?"

John, sighed before smiling and placing a soft delicate kiss on Sherlock's forehead, "I thought we had been through all of this."

Sherlock nuzzled John's jumper again before muffling, "I still don't get it."

"What was that?"

Lifting his head, Sherlock replied, "I still don't get it, John. I insult you, disrespect your belongings and personal space, I don't talk to you for days on end and I have a brother who likes to kidnap you whenever he likes."

"True," John, said before laughing, "but that's what makes you unique, Sherlock. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why?"

"Because it makes everything interesting."

"Why?"

"Because life is boring."

"Why?"

John, just rolled his eyes, smiled and ignored him. Sherlock pouted before hiding his face again. He took it upon himself to bite the currently exposed flesh on John's hip.

"Gah, Sherlock! What the hell?"

"Just proving my point."

"Sherlock, look at me," he stared down as Sherlock raised his head slowly, looking into John's eyes, "I do and always will love you no matter what. Now stop moping."

He pulled himself up from where he was laying, moving to straddle John. He continued staring at John, pouting slightly, "I am not moping."

John's hand reached up, brushing some hair from Sherlock's forehead, moving his hand back through the curls. Sherlock tilted his head into the touch, eyes closed. Once John had moved his hand to Sherlock's hip, he lowered his head so his forehead was touching John's, thumb brushing his cheek lightly. Sherlock whispering, barely audible, "I'm sorry for being such a pain, John."

"Sherlock."

He couldn't help but smile. He loved John, even if he did send random photos of cute, fluffy kittens, "John?"

"Mmm?"

"Where did that photo come from?"

John, looked at Sherlock puzzled, "what photo, Sherlock?"

"The cute, fluffy kitten."

"Oh, so you admit it _is _cute then?"

Sherlock huffed before replying, "Yes, John. But it wasn't as adorable," tugging at John's jumper, "as you in these jumpers." Sherlock slinked his hand under the jumper, sliding his hand to rest on John's back.

John shuddered very slightly, exhaling as he said, "Oh? And just why is it adorable?"

Sherlock grinned, "Because you are wearing them, John." He could have sworn he saw something flash in John's eyes. Sherlock was suddenly ordered to move as John lifted himself off the sofa, walking through the kitchen to head to their room. Sherlock couldn't help but look bewildered as John returned, grinning as he held his black and white striped jumper.

"John, why do you have yet another jumper? Especially that one, you know I love that jumper."

"Put it on, Sherlock," John said, holding the jumper out in his hands.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Just do it, for me?"

"Why?"

John folded his arms, before retorting, "You say the jumpers are adorable because I wear them, so I want to know if it's just me or the jumpers themselves."

Sherlock couldn't think of anything to say back. John was right and as always, knew how to get to Sherlock. He knew he wouldn't just back down. Sherlock took the jumper reluctantly. He started unbuttoning his shirt, glaring at each and every button. He knew John was watching as he slid the jumper from his shoulders, but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Once the shirt was off, he pulled the jumper over his head, revelling in the smell and feel as he pulled it on. He looked at John with a raised eyebrow, waiting for his opinion. John blushed slightly as he realised Sherlock was looking at him.

"I was right, it's just the jumper. I think that's… I have no words currently to describe this."

John pulled his phone out from his pocket, quickly snapping a picture before Sherlock realised what was happening. He grinned as he pressed the screen on his phone a few more times, grinning again at, Sherlock. John walked up to Sherlock, placing a hand on his chest, "Why don't I show you just how much of a turn on you in that jumper is."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow again, "a 'turn on', John? Have you found some strange fetish?"

"Only one way to find out."

John grabbed the sleeve of the jumper, dragging Sherlock to the bedroom. He couldn't help but grin. It seems even John, has his little quirks.

**-0-**

Sherlock felt contented as John was snuggled up to him in bed. He was still running on the afterglow of everything that had just happened. He must admit, it annoyed him immensely when his phone buzzed. It annoyed him even more when he saw who it was from. He opened the text and stared in disbelief at the contents. There was a picture of Sherlock standing in their living room wearing John's jumper. The one he was still wearing after John insisted he keep on. Attached with the image was text saying, 'Not as adorable as the kitten, Sherlock'.

He looked down at John, watching how peaceful and contented he was sleeping. Only his John could have gotten away with something like that. He reached down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before snuggling down and closing his eyes himself, smiling as he did so


End file.
